


Don't You See It?

by NoCtrl



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, im so sorry, no i didn't need my heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-29 20:52:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5142083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoCtrl/pseuds/NoCtrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Louis lights up Harry's world like nobody else. </p><p>Literally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't You See It?

Imagine your life in black and white. There are so skies of blue or green in trees. No red in the blood in your veins, or vivid colors in your eyes. You were born this way, frankly everyone was. Living in a world where everything is grey makes things simple, but Harry always knew there was beauty in this world. He knew of people who saw the world entirely in color, they happened to be in the best relationships with the love of their lives. Everyday Harry would waste his time, as many told him, dreaming of someday having what they had. Happiness. Color. Love. 

/

Harry walked into school, it was a basic day. Classes went as usual, he took notes in almost every class. Everything was ordinary that day. That is until he was running later to an honors english lecture, which for crying out loud was on a different floor and across the entire building from his maths course. He was in a hustle, trying to get to the class before the bell rang, when he spotted a particular boy with precious crinkles by his eyes. His eyes.. 

They were the droplets of rain on a windshield in the spring, they held where the ocean meets the sky, they held the universe, as the light of the stars shined out of his face. 

Harry felt his breath clench. The first time he ever saw color was in his eyes.

/

Days past and Harry didn't see much of this boy he had yet learned the name of. He went out of his way everyday to walk past his locker, or stare into classes to see if he was attending. The poor guy probably convinced himself he had a stalker or something, but Harry was desperate to catch even a glimpse of that blue again. 

He was on his way to english, this time he was definitely on time, when he saw out of the corner of his eye this boy. 

"I've been seeing a lot of you lately," he heard the boy with the eyes say as they climbed the stairs side by side. 

Harry gulped, knowing he would say something wrong. But he couldn't mess this up. He needed to see the color again. 

"Hi," He let out in the smallest voice possible, "I'm Harry."

The boy smiled, "I'm Louis."

He had the pinkest lips. 

Pink. 

As quick as it appeared it was gone. Just like that. Louis turned down the hall to the left as Harry went to the right, wondering how much Louis-with-pink-lips-and-blue-eyes would turn his life upside down. 

/

The semester soon ended and all students were given new courses. As unexcited Harry was for Latin, he slowly grew fond of the course as Louis sat across a table from him. They would make jokes, talk about soccer, and almost never actually learn the language. But that was okay because every time Louis smiled Harry saw another color.  
/  
"It's warm out today." Lou stated, balancing a pencil on his hand. 

"Very. Good ball weather?" Harry replied, studying over a vocabulary list of terms he didn't remember learning in the first place. 

"It's alright." Louis sighed as the pencil fell to the ground.

Harry looked up, smirking, "You going to get that?" 

Louis shot a look in Harry's direction then reached down to get it. 

"Are you doing anything tonight?" 

"Besides studying for this test that just came out of no where? Probably wouldn't be best if I left my home." Harry said, not looking up from his work. 

"Well if you get sick of that, I'm free." Louis suggested, going back to balancing the pencil on his fingers. 

Harry ran a hand through his hair, "Well what do you have in mind?" 

"I've got a few ideas," Louis blushed and a bright pink soared across his cheeks. 

/

Harry met Louis exactly where he told him to. He was in a field by a road, by some houses in the north part of town. He waited for eleven minutes before he started to doubt his friend, then saw a soccer ball flying straight for him. 

"What was that for?" Harry asks, seeing Louis running towards him. 

"Figured you were stressed out, you need to have a break from all that work. And what's a better break than football, eh?" Louis said, kicking around the ball. 

/

The boys played like little children for hours until the sunset. Louis played on the school's varsity soccer team, as the last time Harry touched a ball was year 10's physical education class. Louis managed to end the night making Harry a much better player, teaching him some tricks here and there, correcting his aim, the basics. 

They sat in the middle of the field, sweating off their workout. 

"Thank you for this, I needed it." Harry whispered. 

Louis turned to face Harry and stared deep into his eyes. 

"Do you ever wish you could see color?" Louis whispered. 

Harry stayed silent. 

"I heard it's beautiful," Louis said, looking directly at Harry's lips. 

It all made sense in that moment. You live your life in black and white and the day you meet your soulmate, everything turns to color. Everything Harry could ever want was in Louis. He could see the colors, and God, they were beautiful. 

Harry leaned in and pressed his lips to Louis' giving him his all and completing him. Louis ran his fingers through Harry's curls, tugging gently as they deepened the kiss. 

Harry pulled away, opening his eyes and seeing everything as it was supposed to be. Trees were a dark green, the skies were orange and red, wild flowers were scattered throughout the field in rays of blue and purple. The world was beautiful. Louis was the beauty in the world. 

Harry turned back to Louis and his heart stopped. 

"Don't you see it?" Harry gleamed. 

"What are you talking about?" Louis' eyebrows furrowed as he looked around. 

"The color," Harry whispered, feeling his entire world slip out from underneath him.

"I- Harry, Everything is grey."


End file.
